Beautifully Dangerous and Night Rain
by GrimmjowsLadyPanther
Summary: Always loyal and rarely causing problems, How will Kiken cope when Mayuri trades her off the Aizen and Grimmjow is her new 'master?


_**(A/n This is my first story, so please be nice. Sorry if any of the words are misspelled or missused. Rated M Thanks.~Mai ^.^")**_

Name: Kiken'na Utsukushii

Age: Looks 18

Zanpakuto: Yuro Ame (Night Rain)

Personality: Quiet, Secretive, Mysterious, Loner, Down to earth

Likes: Walks, Rain, Music, Drawing, Silence

Dislikes: Noise, Heat, Yelling, Crowds

-Story Beginning-

"Kiken! Hurry Now! Destroy the damn wall!" My master was always impatient, even in life or death situations "Yes Master" I swung my zanpakuto and demolished the thick wall, _Damn the Arrancar are even closer! _"Done Master" I began to pant, _Shit, its too getting to warm out. _My master walked toward me as the Arrancar appeared in front of us. "Master, What now?" My voice was shaken, was i really afraid of the Arrancar? "Take her, Do what ever you want to her, i no longer need her" I spun around to face Master, my expression was crazed.

"Thank you Mayuri, Aizen-sama will appreciate the girl" the pink haired Arrancar tilted his head as if it meant something to me. I ran to my Master's side, Who is Mayuri? Was it Master? I only knew him as Master or My Lord, _What about Nemu? She needs me, im the only one who sticks up for her! _"Master! What are you saying? That im useless and you no longer need me?" My Master, Mayuri, whoever the fuck he was looked at me with a smirk "Exactly Kiken, i made you like i did with Nemu, be glad im letting you live, now leave before i change my mind" I couldnt believe what he was saying "Hurry Woman before Aizen-sama gets 'impatient'" the blue head Arrancar growled. _No, no im not leaving with them! What the hell is going on? Mayuri must be up to something..._

The giant, no i literally mean the giant Arrancar walked toward me "Stay away from me." It was almost a plea, of course he ignored it. His fat sausage hands wrapped around me "I got her Ulquiorra!" His voice boomed and bellowed, _Holy Shit! _"Let me go! Please! Master, help me! Please?" An emo looking Arrancar stole my zanpakuto "Hey give that back!" I glanced at Master to see that he had left with Nemu. _No, no what had i ever done?_ "Lemme go!" A guy who was wearing a spoon walked up to me "Bitch you better shut the hell up before i kick you ass! Your fuckin' annoyin! Ya gave me a headache!"

I glared at him as he walked away as i yelled "Hey Quinta!" He slowly looked at me "What in the hell do ya want now?" I giggled "Didja know your wearing a giant spoon?" His annoyed expression went sour and shunpo towarded me "YAMMY PUT THAT BITCH DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Yammy held me higher "No, Nnoitra! Aizen-sama wont be happy if you touch her!" Nnoitra glowered "Im not going to hurt her i uhh just wanna talk ta her, yeah thas it i just wanna talk ta her..." _Was Nnoitra serious? Is the Demico Espada really going to fall for this? _"Nope," With one quick slap i was on the ground with a blonde girl over me "Nnoitra leave her alone, if you lay a finger on her i will kill you myself!"

She yanked me toward her, _Why did she help me? _After ten minutes i looked at her "Uh ...?" She glanced at me "The name is Harribel, Tia Harribel" I nodded "M-my name is Kiken'na Utsushii" She shrugged "I know" My eyes widen "W-why d-did you save me?" Harribel chuckled "Because i didnt want to put up with Aizen-sama's wrath, just because i saved doesnt mean i like you, understand?" I nodded.

-One Year Later-

"Kiken, get your ass out here Azien aint gonna wait for your slow ass!" I slowly got out of my bed, Yay ... here for yet another day, i quickly got dressed if i didnt i would have to put up with some wierd unknown torture by Szayel or Nnoitra. "Here i am Grimmjow-..." He got a cocky Smirk on his face "Say it! I wanna hear ya say tha last part." I rolled my eyes and sighed, not this again! "You are not my master Grimmjow-san, even if Aizen-san says im your Fraccion?" I tied my hair up with a ribbon as Grimmjow threw a glare at the back of my head, i grinned "C'mon Grimmjow-san you dont wanna be late, you might have to put up with Ulquiorra-sempai" I sneered as his eye twitched "Shut tha fuck up ya dumb ass bitch, i aint gonna put up wit yer shit, i aint tha mood!" I acted shocked and hurt "Awe was that suppose to hurt me Grimmjow-san?" My sarcasm did it. Grimmjow was over me before i could react "Get off me!"

My growl echoed off the empty white walls, Grimmjow's famous smirk crept onto his crazed face "Whos gonna hear ya? Nobody is, we is here alone, didja forget they has a meeting that yer missin" He said every word so calm, i nearly calmed down "Get off ME!" He chuckled, covered my mouth, unsheathed his zanpakuto and whispered "Grind Pantera" I made a huge attempt to get away from him, my result an epic fail. Grimmjow's smirk grew even bigger as my threats and growls were muffled. Damn how big can that Smirk get? Soon he'll run out of face! "Yer gonna pay fer all that bullshit i been puttin up wit!" His eyes read Anger and yet something else, What was it? Grimmjow shifted, there was my chance i threw my free leg up and kicked him, making him go back at least three feet, that was just enough space for me to get away.

"Dont you ever touch me ever again!" I panted as i glared at him and whispered in my most quiet voice " Shi Yuro Ame" Grimmjow chuckled "So ya wanna fight?" I lunged at him striking him across the arm "Yer pree quick but aint quick enough" He threw his zanpakuto in the air and puched me as i landed. I spit some blood out "Your not that bad either" I nearly collapsed, Whats wrong with me? Is my body failing me? "C'mon are ya scared that yer gonna lose?" I scoffed "Like hell ima lose to you" I got into my fighting stance as Grimmjow shunpo toward me, He's too loud i can hear him, how pathetic, shit where the fuck did he go?

Grimmjow pinned me to the ground, again "Dammit Grimmjow! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He grinned "Naw, Yer still gonna pay" His right knee pinned my stomach, his other leg pinned my legs, and his left arm held my hands above my head "Get OFF OF ME!" My voice came out as rugged screech, it hurt Grimmjows, kitty, ears "Shut yer loud ass up!" _Smack, _My face throbbed, Grimmjow laughed, "Did you just back hand me?" Grimmjow lowered his hand " I told ya ta shut tha fuck up!" He glared at me and i glared back, His voice was full of anger.

I couldnt fight the sexta espada! What was i thinking? I look away turning my head, completely averting his icy stare, Grimmjow enjoyed this "Atta girl, now say it, or yer gonna pay..." i shook my head "All this beacuse i wont say -sama at the end of your stupid ass name?" My voice was uneven and shaky, Grimmjow liked this even more "Naw i been puttin up wit tha bullshit ya threw at me since day one! That shit gets annoyin' 'specially comin' from yer secretive bitchy ass! Ya just don' know when ta shut up 'nd leave someone tha fuck alone!" and with that Grimmjow, my so called _Master_ stabbed me, "If ya live through that maybe, jus' maybe ill fergive ya" My vision became blurry as Grimmjow stalked off.

_**(A/n Yeah i know its short, please review. But there will be more. I got the idea from a friend. I was In a hurry too, sorry ~Mai ^.^")**_


End file.
